


Yaoi One-Shots

by My_Life_Is_A_Fandom



Category: Free!, Pentatonix, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien, will add more tags - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-12
Updated: 2017-04-12
Packaged: 2018-10-18 03:21:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10608237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/My_Life_Is_A_Fandom/pseuds/My_Life_Is_A_Fandom
Summary: These are a series of yaoi one shots that yours truly has written (Me). I take requests, I will write ANYTHING, and I mean ANYTHING you want, wether you want smut angst, fluff, incest, whatever, just tell me the pairing and any details you want in the story anyway, yeah, here it is, enjoy. :)





	1. Chapter 1

*I did this years ago and here it is, Excuse the spelling I will edit one day*

It was just a normal day, except for the fact that I've graduated today, and I am going to Rei-chans house, When I get there I just walk in without Knocking.   
"Rei-chan, I'm heeerrrrrreeeee"   
I plop myself down on his couch and cuddle a pillow, I heard a few banging sound coming from the kitchen, when I look towards the noise I see rei walking towards the living room with several wine bottles and two glasses, My eyes widen   
"No, don't tell me, where did you get those?!"  
Rei laughed and set them down on the table, sat down next to me and wrapped his arm around my waist pulling me closer,   
"Yes, my dear Nagisa, tonight, we are celebrating, we are going to drink the night away."  
He grabbed one of the wine bottles and opened it, then poured it into the two glasses and handed me one,  
"I'm not sure about this, is it ok for....."  
I was cut off by Rei's warm lips on mine in a passionate kiss, when he broke it off I was left breathless, god damn it how does he always do this, he cupped my face and looked me in the eyes  
"Nagisa, I'll be ok, we are allowed, so don't worry"  
He watched me carefully until I relaxed and took a sip, him doing the same. After a few moments of silence I spoke  
" well, this is good, It is refreshing, can I have another glass Rei-chan?"  
He poured me another and poured himself another, and we both continued to drink and talk, we talked about swimming, and Haru, and Mokota, Rin, and our success during relay's, we just talked about the last four years in general. Before I knew it I was on my fifth glass, and I was starting to stutter, and so was Rei. He sat the glass down and was staring at me.after a few moments I giggled and looked at him.  
"What are you staring at?"  
I poked his face and he grabbed my hand, and he leaned in to kiss me passionately then pulled away and looked in my eyes with a passion burning in his own eyes.  
"I was just thinking about how beautiful you look and how sexy you look without your shirt"  
Before I could say anything he kissed me again, this time it seemed hungrier and more desperate, he grabbed my half full glass and sat it on the table. Then he laid me down and pulled my shirt over my head. I swear to god my heart was going to beat out of my chest.   
"Re-chan, you're drunk, do you really want to be doing this right..."  
He cut me off again with his mouth, and his hands were rubbing up and down my sides. I couldn't help from grinding myself up against his now hard cock. He smiled against my lips and I could feel his tounge flick against my bottom lip asking to enter, which I playfully declined. His hand found its way to my own hard on and he gentley squeezed it, causing me to moan and open my mouth just wide enough for him to enter and explore my mouth. Our tounges fought for dominance, which I lost. He broke the kiss and pulled his own shirt off. Then he continued his exploration of my mouth. I felt his hand travel down my body and undo the button on my pants and pull them down just enough to release my growing erection.His mouth roamed down kissing and bitting everything they touched untill they were right above my erection, he looked at me and I nodded, he removed my boxers and took my length in his mouth, and damn this nerd was talented.I couldn't resist my burning desire any longer. I propped myself up on one elbow and looked down at him, and I saw that he had one hand on my hip, and the other on his own erection, slowly pumping up and down. Just this sight made me go over the edge, I threw my head back and gripped his beautiful blue hair and bucked my hips upward deeper into his warm mouth. He understood my need and started sucking deeper and faster. There was a moment of silence other than my soft moans and the squishing sounds, but then, I felt it, the pure ecstasy rippling throughout my body, with one last thrust I reached my limit, I threw my head back once more, I squeezed my eyes shut and let out one last moan and realesed into Rei's mouth, oops. When I looked down at him he was smirking and licking his lips.  
"That, my dear Nagisa, was purely beautiful."  
All I could do was simply nod. He chuckeled and grinned like he had accomplished something, well maybe he did.... wait, is he a, virgin?  
"Rei... are you a... still a virgin?!"  
He blushed a bright red, shyly looked away and became quiet, He looked so damn cute in his glasses, and him being shy was a bonus.  
" aww, hun, no need to be ashamed"  
I grabbed his chin and made him look at me in the face.  
" I'm a virgin to ya know."  
he looked shocked and I giggled, then leaned in and passionetely kissed him. I slid my hands down his muscular chest. all his swimming and track has made him fitter, and heck, I'm not complaining. My hands reached their target and I slid one of my hands into his grey sweatpants while the other groped his ass. I grinned and started to rub his sensitive area, earning me a moan. I started to slowly pump up and down, but then picked up speed. the quicker I went the more he got closer to his edge. And just when I felt him arch his back, about to release,I quickly pulled my hand out of his sweatpants. I heard him groan at the loss of contact and the restriction of his realese. I shimmed out from underneath him. and stood up, which he followed behind. He stood there and eyed at me curiously, I sighed and grabbed his hand and led him to his bedroom. I closed the door and motioned him to the bed, when he was just standing there awkwardly I walked over to him and kissed him passonitly wrapping my arms around his neck. I felt his hands grip my waist and he moaned in my mouth. I laughed and pulled away looking him in the eyes.  
"You have no idea what you're doing, do you?"  
He shook his head and looked down shyly, damn he's really cute like that.   
"Don't worry, I dont know either"  
I smiled and kissed him again, this time with more lust behind it. I roamed my hands down his body and grabbed his waistband, I tugged at his sweatpants and pulled them down, realesing him from his cloth prision. I started to stroke him with one hand while the other ran through his beautiful hair. He moaned and the next thing I knew was thrown to the bed and he was on top of me and kissing my neck.   
"Rei-chan, wha... what are you doing?"  
he looked me in the eye's with pure burning lust.  
"I'm sorry Nagisa, I can't hold back"  
He went back to kissing and nibbling at my neck. Ok, first he was drunk and pushy, then shy and timid, and now he's desperat and horny, moodswing much. He got off me and went over to his dresser and pulled out a bottle of lube, wait, why does he have that in there? he walked back over to me, pulled of his boxers and got back on top of me. He then grabbed my own boxers and ripped them off and started kissing me again. I heard the popping sound of the Lube bottle and then he spread my thighs a bit and slipped his Lubed finger inside of me. I couldn't help but gasp/moan the pain and pleasure was to much. I grunted against his mouth and gritted my teath, he stop for a moment, I guess thinking that I didn't like it.  
"Re...rei, mor..more"   
I gasped out when i felt another one slip in, then the third. He began thrusting his fingers in and out, slow at first but then faster. I never knew this would feel this great!. He then started bitting and my collarbone and I rubbed my knee against his sensitive spot, Causeing him to moan. He then pulled his fingers out and spread my thighs even more and lifted them up to my shoulders. He looked at me wondering if I was ready, I nodded yes and he slowly slid inside me. I let out a loud moan this time and covered my mouth. He stoped moving and looked at me with concerned looked. I wrapped my legs around his waist and pulled him deeper, showing him to continue, which he tooked the sign and slowly moved in and out, but it was to slow, even though it hurt I needed more, I could tell by the look on his face that he to, needed more.   
"Rei, g...go faster... ha..... harder...I neeed.. more!"  
And just like that his mood changed again and he started thrusting into me as fast as he could, The pain was soon replaced by pleasure and oure Extasy. I moaned again, this time louder then before and I was quickly flipped over onto my hands and knees while he continued thrusting. I felt his hand reach around me and he began pumping my groin. I bit the pillow to keep from screaming out of pleasure. I could hear him start moanng as he was reaching his edge. He leaned over me and started bitting on my neck and breathing hot breath in my ear. I couldn't hold back the scream as I realeased, and after a few more thrusts he reached his end as well. He collapsed ontop of me and was panting like crazy, well, so was I. After a few moments he got up and wipped the sweat off of his face. I sat up and looked at him. He smiled at me and leaned in then kissed me. Then he grabbed me and layed me down. He was ontop of me again but he was just sitting there, looking at me. Well, this is akward, comsidering how we're both still nude. He leaned down and kissed me again, I wrapped my arms around his neck. He then grabbed me and roled me over so tat I was on top of him, We smiled at eachother and I kissed him one last time and snuggled into his chest. But I couldn't keep the tear in that rolled down my face. He sensed it and took my face in his hand and looked at me.  
"Hey, are you ok, I didn't hurt you, did I?"  
I shook my head and smiled,  
"No, I'm just so happy, Happy that I saw you on the bus, and happy that I convinced you to join the swim team,and I'm greatful that we fell in love"  
I kissed his nose and cuddled back into his warm, strong chest.  
"I'm greatful to Nagisa, and I love you so much"  
"yeah, me to."  
We melted into eachother and fell into a deep slumber.


	2. 7/11 stress (Scomiche)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is based on their 7/11 video, enjoy

Mitch's POV-

"HEY, BUTTERSCOTCH, I HAS AN IDEA"   
"Why must you scream this early in the morning Creamcheese?"  
Scott groaned as he slowly stretched his long gangly legs. I laughed.  
"Because, I has an amazing idea for Superfruit this morning"  
I had a dream last night and I thought that the dream would be a good idea, so as soon as I woke up I had to scream out that I had an idea. When I saw that Scott was still not awake I walked over to him and plopped down ontop of him, earning me a triumphic grunt.

"Get off of me you whale!"  
I crossed my arms in defiance  
"Not until you wake up you giraffe"  
He grunted and turned me over, pinning my hands above my head. He gave me a quick kiss then laid down ontop of me and tried to fall back asleep.  
"You. Are. Squishing. Me. You. Fatty."  
"Nuuuuu, I'm comfortable"  
I tried wriggling loose but it didn't work, he's just to fat. So I tried plan B.  
"Scott, I have to Pee really bad"  
"Just hold it for a while"  
Plan C  
"Scott, I'm getting really turned on by this."  
"Oh my god, I am so sorry."  
He rolled off of me and sat up.  
"Thank you for falling for my bluff, once again."  
I started laughing like crazy and he had the fake anger look on his face.  
"Oh you troll, I'm going to get you now."

He pounced ontop of me and began tickling my side's. I tried begging him to let me go, but he wouldn't budge until I apologized several times. He got off of me and sat up.  
"Great, now I'm wide awake, now what was this amazing idea you had in mind, that was important enough to wake me up from my beauty sleep?"  
"Hun, you don't need beauty sleep, your to ugly to be fixed, and the Idea was for superfruit on Tuesday."

"Thanks Marshmallow, your ugly to and tell me about this idea."  
"We should do a dance set up for the song 7/11!"

"Ugggggh, that means exercise doesn't it"  
"Yes, It does and you need exercise you fatty."  
"Ugh, fine, So we just dance?"

"Yup, now lets get ready!"  
We got all of the videos idea's ready and everything was set up. We began dancing for the video. I couldn't help but stare at Scott's erotic dance moves and I would catch him staring at me to. We got to the bathroom scene when I was sitting on the sink and he flipped and pinned me to the wall and began kissing at my neck.

"Scott, we should add this to the video, it'll make everything even interesting."  
He bit my neck causing me to yelp.

"Shut up, I'm trying to focus."  
I grunted and he continued to kiss me. He reached his hands into my pants and groped my ass.

"I do hope that you don't plan on fucking me right in the here and now."  
"hmm, well, I was planning on it."

"fine, go ahead."  
He laughed and completely removed my pants and took me into his mouth. After a few moments I reached into the cabbnet next to me and grabbed the bottle of Lube and smaked him over the head with it and he laughed.

"Don't forget to use this stringbean."  
"Yeah yeah, I know Samantha, now shut up and turn over."  
He lubed up his fingers and stuck one finger into me causing me to yelp.  
"I'm sorry"  
He rubbed my back as he thrusted his finger into me. After a while he pulled his fingers out making me whimper, but soon he slowly pushed into me. I winced and felt tears in my eyes but I bit my lip and got through it. He thrusted into me at a antagonizingly slow pace.  
"F...faster"  
"What did you say baby."  
"I said go faster god damnit."  
He started to quickly and swiftly thrusted into me. I let out a really loud and really weird moan causing scott to stop.  
"What?"  
he started to laugh and I turned around and smacked him in the arm. He stopped laughing then flipped me so I was on my back then pushed into me faster then before. He thrusted into me so hard that within seconds I came, hard. A few seconds later I felt his warm liquid pore into me.   
He collapsed ontop of me squishing me into the counter of the sink.  
"You fat butterfly."  
"Butter fly, really?"

He laughed and I smacked him over the head.  
"I couldn't think of anything else, ok? now get off"  
I pushed him off of me and he fell to the floor, still laughing. I sighed and threw his boxers at his face then proceeded to pull mine on. After we were both done and dressed, we finished the video. When we went to go edit it, that was the funny

"Uh, Mitch, I forgot that while we were doing the do the camera was still recording."  
"Oh, well, I think we now have our first sex tape!"

I looked over at him and his face was bright red, causing me to laugh.  
"No we don't, I'm deleting this part."  
"BUT, we could use it for masturbation fuel when were on tour and we can't fuck eachother."  
"Wow Mitch, way to be blunt about it"

He was about to delete it so I put my hand on his arm and put on the best puppy face I knew I could do.  
"Fineeee"  
He sighed and put it in the file 'Masturbation for Mitch'.


	3. painfull lust (Thorin x Thradruil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this oneshot Bilbo gets captured along with the rest by the elves. And Thranduil makes a deal Also, I am well aware that it sucks, I dont care, It came to me so I wrote it o.O

~Noes bleed warning~  
"If I shall let you free and asist you then I shall make a deal"  
Thranduil smirked knowing that he will finally have Thorin.  
"If it is gold you want then no."  
"It is not gold nor jewels I seek, What I seek is much more...... desirable."  
He licked his lips and eyed Thorin as he looked at him confused.  
"Well, What is it then."  
He walked up to the drawf and put his hand on his cheek.  
"What I want is to have my way with either you or the halfling over there, or else not only will I not let you go, I shall kill you both in front of eachother."  
Bilbo looked shocked and Thranduil knew he won because he saw the way Thorin looked at Bilbo and the way he looked back at him. So Thorin wouldn't dare let his hobbit get killed let alone raped. Thranduil smiled evily at the thought of being ontop of and making love to the king of the mountain. Then the debate went on.  
"I..I'll do it."  
"No, you will not Bilbo, Your to pure for that, Plus I need.... We need you to be energetic and not traumatized."  
"Well, I do not wish for my king to be spoiled by elvish desiare."  
He watched as Thorin walked over to Bilbo and cupped his face and wispered something to Bilbo then kissed him. Bilbo walked away crying and Thorin walked up to Thranduil.  
"Okay, I am ready for whatever it is your going to do."  
"But first there is one thing you need to know, you must obay everything that I tell you to do without question, and Gaurds, you all must exit this room till I tell you to come back."  
He paused for a moment and decided to be cruel.  
"Also, bring the halfling in here and chain him up over there."  
Thorin gasp and said no under his breath, and then Bilbo was brought to the room and chained up. He kept his head high even though tears were on his face. Once the guards were all gone the fun began.  
"Now strip and kneel infront of me."  
Thorin did as he was told and Thranduil pulled off his pants.  
"Now suck"  
Thorin hesitantly took him in his mouth, and unavoidably he got hard. Thranduil gruntted and released into Thorins mouth then laughed.  
"I see you got hard just from sucking on me, you are one dirty slut! Now, prepare yourself and do it quickly, I can't wait forever."  
Thorin looked over at Bilbo and sighed. He salavated his fingers and fingered himself. He had no choice and he felt so... dirty doing this in front of anyone other then Bilbo, but even then he doesn't finger himself, doing this in front of him now just made him feel dirtier. After a few minutes Thranduil pounced ontop of Thorin, both compleatly naked, Thranduil turn Thorin onto his stomach and thrusted himself into the younger dwarf. Thorin cried out from the sudden pain and he could hear Bilbo wimpering from the corner. There was no emotional plessure in this, only physical. Thranduil felt both because he has always wanted to do this to him but never had the chance. Now was his chance and he was going to savor it all. After he came once he flipped Thorin over onto his back so that they were face to face and Thranduil did something unexpected. He passionatly(Not hungerly) Kissed Thorin while still pounding into him. Withen moments they both came and Thranduil fell, panting onto Thorin. After a few seconds of catching breath Thorin shoved Thranduil off of him and ran over to Bilbo. He grabbed his hands and wipped the tears from his eyes. Meanwhile, even though he had his way with Thorin, he still wanted more. He Lusted the dwarf and wanted them to rule Mirkwood together, but he knew that would never happen. Thorin was to in love with the hobbit to even look his direction. At least he got to have his first (He swore not last) taste of dwarf and he loved it all. He quickly got dressed and saw that Thorin already was dressed and he called in the guards. He ordered for them to toss Bilbo out of Mirkwook and throw Thorin back in to jail.  
"What, I did as I was told and let you...... this is breaking your word. You were to release us."  
"Well, I have changed my mind, say goodbye to your hobbit"  
With that Bilbo was thrown out kicking and screaming and Thorin was thrown into a cell. To live the rest of his days as a sex slave.  
Later  
"Thorin.....Thorin."  
Thorin looked up and saw Bilbo standing there with the keys in his hands and smiling.  
"H..How did you... why did you come back."  
Bilbo opened the door and cupped Thorins face in his hands.  
"I came back because I didn't want to leave you here with him, plus, because I still love you."  
With that he gave a quick but passionate kiss to Thorin and began freeing the others.  
I'm so lucky to have him and call him my own.


End file.
